


Distractions

by DontKinkshameMe



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Hand Jobs, Other, Self-Insert, Smut, Teasing, consent is given if thats confusing to anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKinkshameMe/pseuds/DontKinkshameMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had definitely been crying."</p>
<p>Or, reader comforts Elliot after an especially hard day. (Read: I wanted slightly angsty Elliot smut).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least 5 other requests to be working on and yet the devil has lead me here.
> 
> Let's do this shit.

You were in and out, every so often you would wake and see dust hanging in limbo, only visible in the streams of light filtering in through the dirty windows, past the computer setup and display. You lied there, praying REM sleep would steal you away into blissful oblivion to no avail. You blamed the heat. So when Elliot came home, voice sounding more tired than usual, you figured he could help you sleep. You always slept better next to someone anyhow, and he sounded like he could use some down time.

"Elli..." you called softly.

Upon hearing your voice he walked over and stood at the doorway to your shared bedroom. The faint sound of shuffling and a bag hitting the floor was all you heard before Elliot spoke up.

"Y-yeah..."

You said not a word as you motioned him over with your hand. He obediently followed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are... you okay?" 

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine, what about you? Gideon working you too hard or something?" you replied sleepily. You peeked from under your arm in time to see Elliot shake his head in the negative. He was still facing away from you, staring at the computer on the desk.

You sat up and stretched, hearing your body creak and crack as you went. You peaked at Elliot, eyes darting around from one object to another, showing that he was searching for words to say. 

"No?"

"Is that a question?" 

"No..?"

You sighed and let your arms fall to your sides. You crawled over to where he sat with leisurely movements. You began to reach out for him before you remembered.

"Elli, can I touch you?" 

Elliot peered over his shoulder at you and nodded, eyes on the floor. They looked... vacant somehow. Had he been crying again? You remembered the last time he had come home like this. He hadn't looked at you, or anything for a solid four and half hours. He just sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling, mouthing words you couldn't make out.

Feeling sorry for whatever reason, you took the initiative to brush your fingertips across his shoulder blades before dropping them to his sides and encircling them around his waist. You completed the gesture by laying your head across his back, feeling his slightly uneven heartbeat and stuttered breaths. 

He had definitely been crying. 

You slowly dragged your hands from his lap to his shoulders in an effort to reassure him. He wouldn't tell you what was wrong, you knew this, but you could at least show him that you're here for him. That you knew and that you cared.

You sighed again, a bad habit you've picked up recently. You gently raked your fingers down Elliot's back, a gentle arch forming in his spine as you went. He shuddered and you heard a sharp intake of breath. You repeated the action until his heartbeat resumed it's normal, if not quickened pace. He should really stop smoking.

Craning your neck upwards, you placed kiss after kiss along the nape of his neck, working your way around to the crook of his neck. Elliot tilted his head, giving you more access to do as you pleased. He sighed as his eyes fluttered shut, looking far more relaxed than he had when he first walked in. 

You pulled back, so enthused with feeling Elliot's body that you had to force yourself to stop for a second and whisper for him to lay down with you.

Elliot silently lowered himself onto the bed. You moved so that you were holding Elliot in such a way that allowed you to rest your head on his chest. For a few minutes, you both were comfortable with just laying there, motionless, feeling the heat shared between your bodies. You continuously shifted every few seconds, pulling yourself against him, feeling like you could always be closer and closer still. You hummed in approval once you attained the perfect position, between his now opened legs, face still in his chest. Elliot's hands moved from their loose grip on your waist to your hair, gently stroking absentmindedly. You mimicked his action, first stroking his side carefully but opted for lightly tracing his name on his chest with your forefinger instead.

You could fall asleep like this, and you might have if not for your mind supplying fantasy after fantasy of an even better way for you both to sleep while also reassuring Elliot that someone cared about him. The harder you tried to push these thoughts away, the more they came back. Evidently, these... distractions weren't going away unless properly taken care of. Ah, well.

"You in the mood?" you asked quietly.

"You can try," Elliot managed after a few moments, voice barely rising above a whisper.

You propped yourself up on both hands and asked again, just for total confirmation. When you asked again he nodded, face still vacant. You sat back on your heels, and tilted his head up towards you before leaning down to kiss his lips as a thank you. You lavished his neck and clavicle with kisses and bites, your fingers working their way under his thin "All Safe Required" dress shirt. Thankfully it was loose enough on him that you could also bypass his standard black t shirt before finally touching base at the hem of his boxers. He jumped when you touched him here, as he always did when you were like this, breath beginning to become uneven again.

He was looking down or off to the side, anywhere but at you, faint blush adorning his features. Once he caught you staring, hungry look on your face, he shifted over onto his side, facing away from you.

You laughed, causing his clear, green eyes to flicker up to meet yours in confusion.

"What I do?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"It's nothing, El," you replied, smiling down at him from his position on the bed. You situated yourself so that you were pressed against his back; he smelled like smoke and clean clothes. You resumed your earlier task of bestowing a trail of kisses on his neck as your right hand roamed his chest and stomach.

"Elliot," you sighed into his ear, before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Your hand began its descent to your main objective, his erection now straining his jeans. Elliot instinctively spread his legs a little wider when you slipped your fingers past the elastic of his boxers once more, inviting you to continue. Always ready to please Elliot, you took a firm hold of him and began stroking him leisurely.

"Mmm," Elliot whined softly into the pillow.

"That feel good?" you asked, stroking lightly, feeling him grow harder in your hand.

"Shit," came his strangled reply as you stroked harder and with more purpose. The drag of his jeans against your knuckles burned, but you didn't stop. You couldn't, not when Elliot looked and sounded the way he did now. His hands white knuckling the sheets, soft whines and moans escaping his parted lips, and the way he was moving his hips against your hand, a silent plea for more, more, more.

You slowed your hand and set forth a slow but firm pace, twisting your wrist around the head on the upswing. That got Elliot spilling over your firm grip and groaning through clenched teeth, as you focused your attention on neck once more. You started slow, with gentle kisses at the juncture of his neck. The kisses turned to licks, and the licks turned to sucking bruises into his skin, biting down every once in awhile to get a moan or two as a reward.

Elliot released pitchy moans. The more vocal he got, the more you throbbed. You needed him to cum soon, lest you lose your sanity rutting against his ass.

The pleas became not-so-silent once you quickened the pace, jerking him furiously. Elliot's own precum aided in making your hand glide from tip to base with ease.

"Making a mess of yourself already?" You teased him. "Huh, Elliot?" Elliot shook his head and buried his face further into the pillow. That earned him a kiss behind his ear. He was so cute, even like this.

The bed protested, a rhythmic creaking sound could be heard amidst the sound of Elliot's pleasured sounds. A smile crept across your face. You weren't going to lie, you got off on making Elliot a shuddering mess. He would bite his lips to stifle himself all the while thrusting up into your hand, half-lidded gaze and flushed cheeks. Especially now, even as he tried to hide it, his shirt was bunched up around his torso, jeans hanging loosely on his hips, exposing his abs and that ever important v-line. And those eyes... You shivered at the thought.

Elliot was openly panting now, no longer tried to stifle himself in the safety of the bedding. His hand crept down into his jeans where your hands were already busy working him. He threaded his fingers through yours, and for a second you thought he was going to ask you to stop. Instead, he guided your hand, showing you the way he liked it.

Oh fuck, that was hot.

A flash of heat ran through you, and you pulled your hand back so you could maneuver him onto his back. Elliot made a surprised sound, but was quickly muffled by your lips over his. While your right hand was busy, still being guided by Elliot's own, you used your free hand to tangle your fingers in his hair and pull him closer to you, deepening the kiss.

He tasted like cigarettes and pizza, you noted, as your tongue explored the inner recesses of his mouth. Elliot didn't do much in the way of kissing back, too busy whining out instructions in between kisses. 

"Harder there... yeah, f-faster... more," he pleaded softly. The sound of this usually reserved and silent man giving you orders on how to bring him to orgasm spurred you on even more.

The thing was, with Elliot, if you ever got him to this point, the point where he would let you do all of this, you felt an overwhelming urge to please him, do as he says. You wanted to make him feel amazing, you wanted to take care of him. Nevermind that you yourself had yet to be taken care of, this was all for Elliot, and you made it known.

"Shit... fuck," Elliot swore under his breath. You shifted your eyes to look at him, now propped up on one arm, staring at you with those bright eyes now clouded with arousal. You lowered your gaze to the problem at hand. Well, in hand, if you were being technical, but anything to focus on besides his intense stare.

Did you love him? Who the hell knew. But you did love doing this for him, and that seemed to be enough to quiet the voices in your head.

You retracted your hand from his pants, as did he. He stared at you, confused as to why you had stopped. You held a finger to your lips and you popped the buttons on his jeans and dragged them down his long, slender legs. Soon, Elliot was exposed to the open air, cock leaking precum down your fingers. You gave half-hearted strokes and posted yourself directly above it, giving experimental licks at the slit. That got him writhing, legs trembling, and the back of his forearm flew over his mouth, a loud moan threatening release. Didn't want the neighbors to hear? How cute, given that you've both done so much worse, resulting in sideways glances from everyone on the apartment floor the following morning, provided you saw them.

Within seconds, you descended and stuffed as much of him as you could into your mouth and down your throat. You tried deepthroat once, didn't work out. But with time, as you found out,you could take more than half of Elliot at once, worshipping his cock with both your mouth and hands.

Elliot let out faint, pained groans every time you swirled your tongue around the tip or squeezed him just the way he liked. Once you found your rhythm, a shaky hand found it's way into your hair. You groaned around him, accepting the silent praise on a job well done. But you weren't done, at least, not yet.

Using your free hand, you gently cupped Elliot's balls, using your index finger to stroke tiny circles on his perineum.

"Mmmm, fuck!"

There it was, that was the sound you loved. You couldn't help from feel just a bit smug as you repeated the action, this time swallowing around him as well.

You might as well have flipped a switch, because in no time flat Elliot was spilling into your mouth and over himself and onto your fingers. Spitters were quitters, you thought as you swallowed as much as you could. You slowly pulled back from his cock, giving a few hard sucks before pulling off completely. Stroking him half-heartedly, you swallowed any errant strands of white, maintaining eye contact with Elliot all the while. You gave another kiss to the already softening tip. Satisfied with your work, you crawled up his body and gently placed his hands to beside his head, lacing your fingers together. You freed one hand to tilt his head upwards to look in your direction. No such luck, he refused to look at you still. You sighed before capturing his lips, pushing some of the cum you had collected into his mouth. You held his hand, and brought the other up to caress his cheek with your thumb. Tongues slipped and slid over another, enjoying the taste of his pleasure together, moans devoured by one another.

His pliant lips moved against yours, sharing his essence between the two of you. As the kiss grew in intensity, saliva and cum leaked from the edges of his mouth. Your tongue darted down to catch the mixture, not wanting any of it to go to waste. Elliot leaned up to resume the kiss, offering you his waiting, open mouth. How could you resist when he behaved so nicely? Gripping the back of his head, you mapped out every detail with your tongue.

Eventually the kiss slowed to something more emotional. No longer trying to suck the breath from his lungs, you focused on the way he felt, using both hands to caress his face and neck, moving against him slightly.

You pulled back after a moment or two of tenderness. You were sitting directly on his stomach, and from his face, as fucked out as he looked, it was uncomfortable at least. Swinging your legs over him, you flopped unceremoniously onto the bed next to him, bouncing a little upon landing on your back. His chest heaving like he run a marathon, forearm covering his face once more, shirt bunched around his ribs and pants open, exposing him in the twilight hour, even now you thought he looked pretty damn cute. You licked your lips, faint taste of Elliot's cum still lingering. Caught up in your pleasure, you swallowed it like it has been delicious but in actuality... it was-

"Kinda bitter," you mused aloud.

"Huh?" Elliot asked, peeking out from underneath his arm.

You waved him off and you sat up and stretched. Your jaw ached and so did your hand and wrist. 

Show off, you berated yourself. 

You shot a look over your shoulder at Elliot again, dozing off slightly. Your own situation has yet to be remedied, evident from the throbbing between your legs, but you couldn't bring yourself to make him get up. He was even cuter while sleeping. Instead, you circled around the bed, tucking him in- in more ways than one, and let him nap. You figured there must be something to eat in this neighborhood anyway, and Elliot hardly cooked.

You kissed his forehead before pulling on one of his hoodies, and heading out. You promised yourself he'd return the favor of your still aching hand later.

**Author's Note:**

> The end, ya filthy animals.
> 
> (Merry Christmas, you sin mongers).


End file.
